If I die young
by Plumeau
Summary: Le fil de ma vie s'est coupé. Il s'est fait tranché par le couteau impitoyable de la Mort. Mais j'ai eu juste assez de temps. J'ai eu assez de temps pour aimer ma famille. J'ai eu assez de temps pour aimer la vie. Court one-shot sur Jack Frost. Song fic


Donc voilà ma première publication sur ...C'est même ma première publication tout court ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment publié mes écrits et donc on ne m'a jamais lue...Je ne sais donc pas du tout si j'ai une bonne plume x) J'ai donc une certaine appréhension...Mais ça va aller \o/ J'ai d'autres écrits qui concernent les Cinq Légendes mais c'est plutôt centré sur Jack Frost et c'est vraiment rempli de fluff et c'est en cours d'écriture x) Je pense publier que des one-shots pour l'instant. Dès que je serai vraiment sûre, je publierai mes débuts de fictions. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Bon, je vais arrêter le blabla. N'hésitez pas à me donner des critiques, je suis facilement vexée mais sans, je ne progresserai jamais ^^ Ugh, je tremble xD

Bonne lecture !

PS: Si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant: watch?v=-efpZQ_TB44&list=PLaI5d4gbAKc5vQuQ7aS8S6QvsnQDvfcgu&index=1(If I die young, cover by Justin Robinett and Michael Henry)

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir jeune. Bien que je fus un jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans en bonne santé, les maladies étaient fréquentes. On mourait tôt. Les plus chanceux atteignaient quarante ans. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais comme ça: prendre des risques, rire, essayer, apprendre. Je voulais profiter de ma courte vie. Je voulais vivre chaque instant. J'aimais profondément ma petite sœur. Je l'ai protégée. Je l'ai amusée. Je l'ai sauvée. J'ai pu lui offrir encore quelques années et j'en suis heureux. Mon seul regret a été de ne pas avoir été capable de la voir grandir.

_Lord make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. And life ain't always what you think it ought to be. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._

Je voulais devenir un arc-en-ciel. J'aurais brillé au dessus de ma mère et elle aurait su que j'étais en sécurité. J'aurais veillé sur elle comme elle l'a fait pour moi. J'aurais illuminé ses tristes journées. J'aurais illuminé le ciel qu'elle regardait si souvent.

La vie n'est pas toujours ce que vous pensez qu'elle est.

Je me rappelle l'avoir vue, effondrée au bord du lac qui a signé ma mort. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était. Pourtant, mon cœur se serrait étrangement en voyant ses larmes couler sur la surface gelée de mon linceul.

"Je ne peux même pas enterrer mon bébé."

Et elle avait laissé un bouquet de fleurs aussi magnifique qu'elle.

_The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time._

Le fil de ma vie s'est coupé. Il s'est fait tranché par le couteau impitoyable de la Mort. Mais j'ai eu juste assez de temps. J'ai eu assez de temps pour aimer ma famille. J'ai eu assez de temps pour aimer la vie.

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time._

_I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've never known the lovin' of a woman. But it sure felt nice when she was holdin' my hand. There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever. Who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life ? Well, I've had just enough time._

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ? Mais je me sentais bien quand elle me prenait la main. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimerait pour toujours. Elle était jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux. On s'amusait bien. Je lui ai appris à grimper aux arbres. Elle m'a appris à faire du patin à glace. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Je me sentais bien avec elle. J'oubliais que j'allais mourir un jour. Quand elle souriait, je souriais. Quand elle riait, je ressentais des chatouillis dans le ventre. Elle était là. Toujours.

_A penny for my thoughts ? I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'._

J'ai crié pour qu'on m'entende. Mais personne ne m'a jamais entendu. J'ai chanté. J'ai murmuré. Ma voix n'a jamais atteint personne. Il n'y avait que le vent, le silence, la neige et mes pensées. Ces dernières ont commencé à avoir plus de valeur pour moi. J'aurais pu les vendre. Je n'ai jamais fait attention au vent de mon vivant. Maintenant, je comprends chacun de ses courants d'air. Les gens ont commencé à écouter plus attentivement eux aussi. Les personnes que j'ai chéries regardèrent le ciel plus souvent. Elles attendaient un signe alors elles écoutaient. Elles attendaient un signe qui leur aurait prouvé que je veillais sur elles, un signe qui les aurait rassurées que j'étais en paix. Je ne leur ai envoyé que l'hiver, la neige et les flocons.

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time._

J'ai rêvé d'avoir un joli enterrement. On m'aurait enterré dans du satin, sur un lit de roses. On aurait laissé mon corps dériver sur la rivière, au coucher du soleil.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir jeune. Et j'avais raison.

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down..._

* * *

><p>Inspiré par cette magnifique vidéo: watch?v=-efpZQ_TB44&amp;list=PLaI5d4gbAKc5vQuQ7aS8S6QvsnQDvfcgu&amp;index=1(If I die young- Jack Frost) et donc par conséquent par la musique de la vidéo( watch?v=QQoFLrZ5C3M) qui est un cover de cette chanson-là: watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM(If I die young by The Band Perry)<p>

Je tiens à dire que j'ai galéré pour publier ce one-shot. J'ai bien dû recommencer au moins quatre fois avant de finalement le publier comme je voulais xD

(Mon avis sur la chanson: La chanson originale est superbe. La voix de la chanteuse est vraiment jolie et elle est toute mignonne ! Le clip est chou aussi je trouve :3 Pour le cover, Justin Robinett et Michael Henry sont de bons chanteurs. Ils ont des belles voix. Bon on s'en fout de mon avis mais j'avais envie de le dire x))

A toute !


End file.
